Blinded
by hjh-31
Summary: Kitty has been convinced to go on a blind date, but who with? And where exactly does Pietro fit in? KIETRO. **UPDATED!**
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hey all you fantastic fan fiction readers out there, what's the haps? It's been a while since I took any idea to paper – I guess inspiration had deserted me once again. But now I'm back, ready willing and able – or at least I hope able. Another fic dedicated too my fave couple, even though I'm not quite to sure in which direction this story is headed.

I do not own X Men Evolution.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kitty ran through the mall hastily, glancing sharply behind her every few seconds. She panted heavily eyeing a nearby shoe store and quickly darted towards it.

She crouched behind a stand of platform pumps staring intently at the door to be certain that she was not followed. She looked at her watch, just a few minutes had gone by since she first entered the store and her quickened breath was now slowly but surely returning to normal.

Slowly emerging from her hiding place, Kitty breathed a long sigh of relief when she realized that she had definitely lost her pursuer. Heading towards the door slowly, Kitty stepped softly and cautiously – somewhat to her great surprise – and narrowed her eyes suspiciously. Her heartbeat quickened once again as she felt the knots in her stomach and the chunks start to rise in her throat. Kitty drew a long sharp breath and tightly wielded her eyes shut as she slowly turned around to look behind her. Through squinted eyes, she could vaguely see the face of her follower and she gave a small scream as she jerked backwards and landed back first into a bin full of smelly bargain shoes.

The young girl gave a long, loud groan and glared angrily up at her trailer and forced herself up, straightening her messy appearance.

"Why can't you like just leave me alone?"

She got a raised brow as her only response.

"I told you already I'm not going to do it and there is nothing you can say or do to make me!" The young brunette folded her arms in opposition.

Her tracker sighed.

"Don't look at me like that, I'm not doing it. And would you please say something, the way you're just standing there is sort of weirding me out."

"Come on Kit, ah promise never to ask anythin' from yuh ever again." Rogue clasped her hands together pleadingly.

"Rogue I am absolutely, positively never, ever, ever going on a blind date that you arranged for me." It was Kitty's turn to cock a brow in response.

"Ah already told yuh, ah didn't arrange it, meh date did."

"Oh and that makes me feel a whole lot better." Kitty turned and looked at the door. "I make it point not to date guys who wear more makeup than I do!" And on that line, she headed for the entrance.

Rogue quickly followed. "Kitty would you just stop and listen to me for a second, please!"

"No Rogue, I said no and I don't want to hear anything more about it. Now would you please just leave me alone?" Kitty sped up a little more as Candy land came into view, with it's all pink décor, a store she knew Rogue totally despised.

She had tried everything – bribing, begging, but nothing had worked. Rogue now realised that she would have to bring out the big guns – blackmail. "Kitty ah didn't want tah have tah do this but yuh left meh no choice."

Upon hearing those words, Kitty did a quick 180. What she saw in Rogue's hand shocked her beyond all recognition. Her face was rendered completely expressionless and was as pale as a ghost. "You... you can't do that Rogue. You wouldn't dare do that!"

"Ah tried reasoning with yuh Kit but yuh just can't see things my way. Ah have tah resort tah drastic measures."

Kitty nervously licked her lips. "Rogue this isn't drastic measures it's social suicide. You can't do that me, it'll ruin the little social status that I have!"

"Well then agree to go on the date! It's as simple as that." Rogue's eyes widened.

Kitty sighed dejectedly, her eyes diverting from the earth shattering contents in the Goth girl's hand and towards the ground. Should she risk it? Should she risk being seen with possibly a total barney, to save the complete and utter disgrace, ridicule, humiliation that the contents in which Rogue held in the palm of her hand could bring? She thought about it. She raised her eyes to the object and thought about it some more. There was only one clear answer. An answer that chilled her every essence, right down to her bones. She swallowed loudly and through gritted teeth rattled off an emotionless,

"Fine Rogue, I'll go out with this guy, whoever he is!"

Rogue smiled triumphantly - she had finally weakened the young girl and got her to cave. She won this round.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So how was it? Did you like? Voice your opinion by way of review, so come on – get to clicking.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes:

Hey there all you fanfic fanatics, it's been such a long time since I updated anything. I'll try and crank out some updates for some of my stories but it will take some time. I definitely want to try and update "To Find True Love", I think it will be a cute one. Any ways enough babbling...

* * *

**I Do Not Own X Men Evolution.**

****Represents thoughts.**

**Chapter Two**

Kitty stared at herself in the mirror and made a face. She mentally kicked herself for having agreed to this but Rogue gave her no choice in the matter. She lifted her hand up to her hair and pulled out the elastic band, letting her hair fall softly on her shoulders. She let out a long and frustrated sigh and began experimenting with various hairstyles...

*Oh who cares how I look, I like don't even want to this!*

Kitty finally gave up and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. She gave herself a glance over in the mirror and sighed once more. Just then Rogue walked into the room and gave a small snicker.

"Gosh Kitty, yuh could at least pretend to be a bit interested in this date and put a bit more effort in!" Rogue stated glancing over the petite brunette. She wore fitted blue denim jeans, with a white tank top and a blue checked shirt over it.

Kitty snorted. "I already expressed my utter distaste for this, I don't have to pretend! And besides we're only going to a stupid hockey game!" She turned around to stare at herself in the mirror once again, and she had to admit to herself that she was even really trying. *Oh well, I like don't really care!* Kitty sighed once again, grabbed her purse from off the bed and sluggishly walked out the door, slamming it shut somewhat.

*Alright Kitty... for the next several hours, go to your happy place. A place filled with flowers and rainbows and puppies...* Just then her happy place warped into something unspeakable, grey ominous clouds filled the sky, her rainbow disappeared, her flowers started dying one by one...

Kitty felt her knees go weak and start to buckle underneath her. She gave out a small whimper and had to hold onto the wall to steady herself. Just as she as about the reach the top of the stairs, she heard Rogue calling out to her from below.

"Come on Kitty... our dates are waiting outside!"

Kitty drew in a long, sharp breath and exhaled slowly, lethargically dragging herself down the stairs.

"Come on Kit... look alive. Gosh yuh would think that you were going to be court marshalled or something. It's just one date; I promise yuh that I'll never ask for anything from yuh ever again as long as I live."

Kitty stumbled down the stairs and Rogue caught her before she tripped over her own two feet. The goth then looked at her friend quizzically with concern etched on her face.

"Kitty are yuh ok... yuh look a little pale." Rogue passed a gloved hand over Kitty's clammy forehead.

"I'm... I'm like fine Rogue, just a few blind date jitters." Kitty squeaked out in a small voice. "I'll be fine once I get some air."

Rogue felt a twinge of guilt for what was about to happen, she knew who Kitty's blind date was and she also knew that the young girl would not be happy when she found out who it was. Rogue drew in a deep breath and began to stutter out...

"Kit... Kitty, I have something to confess."

Kitty cocked a brow, her large sapphire blue eyes shimmering.

"I know who your blind date is! It's..."

Kitty covered her ears and began to shake her head silently. "La, la, la, la... I can't hear you...!" she sang in a sing-song voice.

Rogue's face wore a perplexed expression.

Kitty slowly uncovered her ears when she was certain that Rogue has stopped speaking. "I like don't want to know who it is! I already have the chills and knowing beforehand would make it even worse. So let's just go already!"

"Alright Kit... if yuh say so." Rogue turned around and walked out the front door with Kitty in tow.

Kitty glanced over at her friend when she saw who was in the car. Rogue was smiling from ear to ear at her date, while Kitty just stood there, emotionless. She didn't want to believe that he would be the one she would have to be with for the remainder of the night. She looked up to the heavens, clasped her hands and thought *somebody up there hates me!*

* * *

A/N: Well this chapter is done and dusted. Well review if you want to... not really fussed. Next chapter up soon! Till then...


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes:** Thanks for those that reviewed (if you did), I just want to finish a story for personal satisfaction so not really fussed if no one likes it... I just love writing is all. I'm going to alter the summary of this story a bit as I somewhat know which direction I want it to go. Hope you continue reading...

**I Do Not Own X Men Evolution.**

****Represents thoughts.**

Chapter Three

Kitty sat in between her date and Rogue bored out of her mind. She looked at Rogue who seemed blissfully happy, laughing and joking with her date. *Look at her, enjoying herself, while I'm sitting her miserable.* She "accidentally" stretched her arm out and elbowed Rogue in the side.

"Ouch! Gosh Kitty... what are yuh doing!" Her friend turned around to stare at her angrily.

She smiled mischievously, "oops, I'm like so sorry Rogue. I didn't see you there."

"Right... sure yuh didn't" Rogue scowled at her friend and resumed chatting with her date.

Kitty felt somewhat pleased that she was able to do that, although it may not have seemed like much. She sighed once again. *The only reason Rogue asked me here was because her date's brother couldn't get a date if his life depended on it! I can't believe she's using me like this! I can't believe that I'm in this situation right now!*

To her it was completely incredulous. What was even more incredulous was the person sitting on her left. She slowly glanced at the boy and he at the same time turned to look at her. She gave him an awkward smile and nervous chuckle.

Doug Chambers, the football team's water boy and brother to the captain of the football team. He and his brother were polar opposites, completely different sides of the spectrum. A gangly, nasally teen who looked as though he would fall over if you so much as breathed on him. Doug wasn't horrible looking - blond hair, blue eyes average height – it's just that he was a bit clumsy and overbearing.

Kitty recalled the first time she had a run in with Doug. He was on his way to science class with a scale model in his hands completely blocking his view of where he was going. Some jocks tripped him up and his model broke. Kitty, having witnessed the entire incident, volunteered to help him re-build his model... a move she later regretted. After that he constantly bugged her, he was always around her, whenever she spoke to any guys he would interrupt... it was all becoming too much and now... this.

"You ok Kitty... you look a little pale." The boy brought his hand up to her forehead pulling her out of her reverie.

*Why does everyone keep touching my forehead!* Kitty rolled her eyes. She smiled once again... half-heartedly. "I'm fine, just a little tired."

"I know hockey can be a bit drawn out at times and even more so if you're not into it."

"Um... I guess." Kitty stated nonchalantly. She sighed once again looking out onto the ice and thought to herself that she had absolutely no idea what was going on. Just then she noticed a hand being slipped into hers and she froze.

Doug had latched onto her hand and interlocked their fingers. Kitty turned around to face him and swallowed hard, licking her now dry lips.

"Uh... uh... Doug" she breathed heavily, "what are you doing?"

Doug smiled somewhat and cheerily stuttered out, "I like you Kitty... always have and always will. I want you to be my girlfriend."

Kitty's brain completely shut down and she yanked her hand out his so fast that it went flying and she smacked someone in the back of the head.

"Ouch, that hurt! Who the hell..." the young boy turned around and came face to face with his attacker. "Oh it's you Pryde!" Pietro then turned to face Doug and gave out a smooth chuckle. "Here on a date. Geez Pryde, even I thought your standards were higher!"

Kitty instantly felt her blood begin to boil, feeling as though she needed to defend Doug. As she was about to open her mouth to say something, she immediately snapped it shut. Anymore good deeds involving Doug and pretty soon she would have to start picking out place settings for their wedding. Kitty just bent her head down and didn't answer Pietro, which to his surprise was totally uncharacteristic.

Pietro sat back down, completely caught off-guard with Kitty's odd behaviour.

"Now where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?" Doug stated placing his hand back in her's once again.

She felt ill... sick to her stomach. She couldn't just sit here and not do anything just for the sake of not hurting Doug's feelings. She had to do something... to think of something... and quick! She glanced over to Rogue and saw her deep in conversation with her date and knew that she would not be of any help.

Kitty drew in a deep breath and managed squeak out a "Doug... I can't do this."

Doug looked at her perplexed and shook his head somewhat. "Do... do what?"

"I can't continue to lead you on. I only came on this date as a favour to Rogue, I mean she like didn't even tell me who it was until I saw for myself tonight. I..."

"It, it doesn't really matter to me Kitty whether you knew or not. The fact still remains that you came and I'm awfully glad for that. I want you to be my girlfriend Kitty. I want us to be together forever. I've liked you ever since that time you helped me a year ago. I can never let you go. You are everything to me." Doug squeezed on Kitty's hand.

Kitty swallowed hard and began to pant. "Doug... I'm... I'm really, really sorry but I can't be your girlfriend. I flattered that you like me and all but..." Kitty's sentence was cut off by a cold and somewhat spitty kiss from Doug.

She struggled to break free and finally blurted out..."Doug I have a boyfriend!"

Doug withdrew his hand and looked at young brunette sceptically. "You do? Who?"

""Um..." Kitty's eyes searched around for anyone she recognised. She came up short and let out a sigh.

"Who Kitty? Who is your boyfriend?" Doug stated demandingly.

Kitty then raised a brow and swallowed hard. She was grasping at straws when she thought of this idea but she had no choice. Desperate times call for desperate measures. "Him. He is my boyfriend!" She tapped Pietro on his shoulders and when he turned around she lunged at him, placing her arms around his neck and kissing him with such intensity that everyone in the surrounding seats stopped what they were doing to stare them.

A/N: Well here's another chapter finished. I have the ideas and didn't want to lose them. Hopefully another one will be up soon. Till next time my friends...


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes:** Thanks for the review. Here's another chapter. Hope you like it.

**I Do Not Own X Men Evolution.**

****Represents thoughts.**

**Chapter Four**

Rogue's mouth fell open and she was rendered completely motionless.

*Gosh, what am I doing? I hope he doesn't push me away!* Kitty thought to herself. Much to her surprise however, Pietro's arms gravitated toward her waist and she felt him pulling her closer. Their mouths parted slightly and there was no sign to either one of them ending this kiss. In the back of Kitty's mind , she wondered what Pietro was thinking but she was still happy that her plan was working thus far.

Five minutes later the buzzer sounded, signalling the end of the game, only then did Rogue jump out of her comatose state and yanked Kitty and Pietro apart.

"Kitty what the hell are yuh doing?" Rogue squealed as loud as she could manage.

Despite being breathless, Kitty's face went completely crimson and she bent her head down. Rogue grabbed her by the arm...

"Bye guys, we're going home." Kitty's head snapped up and she looked at Pietro for a brief second, only to see two large blue pools starting back at her. He was completely dazed.

Rogue continued to drag Kitty along until they got to the exit tunnel.

"Rogue would you like stop! You're hurting my arm." Kitty yanked her hand away and came to an abrupt halt. She leaned against the wall and crouched down, her head completely reeling. Every part of her felt as though it was on fire, heat emanating from the tips of her toes, fingers and lips. She could still feel Pietro in her, his warmth, his breath, his taste. She placed her blazing cheek against the cold concrete wall to cool herself down.

Rogue could only look at her small friend and wonder whether she had completely lost her mind. "Kitty are you insane? What in heaven's name do yuh think yuh were doing?" I mean do yuh realise who yuh were kissing back there?" Rogue stood there rambling more to herself than actually speaking to Kitty.

"Rogue I..." Kitty tried to interject.

"I still can't believe that even happened!" Rogue continued on beginning to pace back and forth.

"Rogue would you let me explain." Kitty stated matter of factly, still somewhat out of breath.

"I must be dreaming!"Rogue continued to pace back and forth.

Kitty let out a sigh and stood up. She grabbed the goth by the arms and looked her straight in the face. "Would you let me explain...please?" Kitty furrowed her brows and stared at Rogue, as her face calmed down and she was a little less hysterical.

Kitty drew in a sharp breath and began to explain. "I don't know how it all happened to be honest... one minute Doug's asking me to be his girlfriend and the next thing I knew I was kissing Pietro."

Rogue scrunched her face, "Doug asked you to be his girlfriend?"

"Yeah he did and I completely lost it. I explained to him that I didn't like him like that but he's so persistent. He keep asking and asking. The only logical thing I could come up with was to say that I had a boyfriend. And then I scouted around to find someone I knew but there wasn't anyone there, and then it came to me... Pietro. I know it may not have been the smartest... thing... in... the..." the reality of what just took place had now sunk into Kitty's mind. She kissed Pietro. And not just any kiss. A kiss you would normally have when you've been going out for months. Kitty flushed once again, recalling the events to mind. Just then she heard someone call out to her...

"Kitty... we need to talk..." she looked up to stare directly into the face of Pietro.

Kitty exhaled frustratedly and looked over to Rogue. "Could you like give us a couple of minutes?"

Rogue clenched her jaw and nodded solemnly. "I'm gonna call Scott to see if he can pick us up. Yuh've got five minutes." She walked away slowly, glancing back every so often and the two young mutants.

Pietro looked at Kitty, obviously still awestruck. "Wha... I mean... how...I honestly have no idea what to say Pryde."

"I know, I'm like totally sorry Pietro but things got out f hand and I panicked." Kitty chewed on her bottom lip nervously. "I mean Doug blindsided me with this girlfriend thing and I didn't know what to do... what to say... I'm like so totally sorry." Kitty rambled on with no intention of stopping.

Pietro cocked a brow quizzically. "So... you used me?" His nose flared somewhat.

Kitty began to pant slightly..."I'm sorry Pietro, I really am, I didn't mean to do it! I just..." her eyes began to tear up.

"Hey, hey, hey... calm down Pryde. I mean it's not like you killed someone, so just like chill... please." Pietro looked at the petite girl as her breathing began to slowly return to normal. "I'm mean the kiss wasn't the worst in the world. Don't get me wrong I've had better, loads and loads of better ones...

"Alright I've like got the point. My kiss was lame. Now for the love of all that is holy can we move on and forget this night ever happened?" Kitty looked at him hopeful.

Pietro felt a little something die inside him when she said those words. The truth is that he's never had a kiss like that before. It was filled with so much emotion, such intensity, it was as though Kitty was a part of him now.

"Pietro, are you ok?" Kitty furrowed her brows and placed a hand on his forehead. He felt a little clammy. *Yuck, he sweating!* Kitty immediately removed her hand and wiped it her parka.

"Uh... sh... sh... sure Kitty. Let's forget the whole thing." Pietro looked at her, turned around and walked away without saying another word.

*Wow that was like really weird! I wonder what's up with him!* Kitty shook her head in disbelief.

"Come on Kitty... Scott's on his way." Rogue shouted out to her from the end of the tunnel.

Kitty spun around to look at her somewhat distant friend. She shouted out back to her, "Ok Rogue, I'm coming!" Kitty began walking and sighed again, her mind running on Pietro, how weird he was acting, not to mention how weird the day had been.

A/N: Well another chapter in the bag. Till next time...


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes**: Thanks for the reviews... hope you enjoy!

I Do Not Own X-Men Evolution

**** - Represents Thoughts**

**Chapter Five**

Kitty trudged up the stairs lethargically sighing to herself, thinking about the weirdness of the evening and the total 180 it had taken. One minute she was on a blind date... the next she was kissing Pietro. She let out a loud groan and mentally kicked herself for having done such a stupid thing. * I mean Pietro is the biggest flirt known to man, why did I think, even for a moment that he would go along with such a stupid idea!*

Completely lost in her thoughts, Kitty hadn't even noticed that she was standing at the door of her bedroom until she walked straight into it.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Kitty screamed rubbing her forehead and feeling a bump forming. She cursed silently to herself about the ominous air of the night and threw open the bedroom door. Rogue sat at the edge of her bed and immediately looked up, hiding something behind her back.

"Gosh Kitty, could yuh be any louder, it's almost 11:30!" Rogue looked at the solemn expression her friend face and pursed her lips. Kitty in turn stared at her blankly, let out a long breath, then turned to stare at her bed and trudged forward once again. Rogue shook her head and let out a small snicker. Although she couldn't help but be concerned for her friend, Kitty hadn't said anything of substance since they got home. Any questions the young brunette was met with she answered with a nod and shake of the head. Rogue could only imagine that Kitty felt somewhat horrified and embarrassed at the night's turn of events.

Rogue glanced over Kitty's bed once again and the young girl was now settling under her covers. With concern etched on her face, Rogue started and then stopped as Kitty switched off her bedside lamp and mouthed a small "goodnight Rogue, sweet dreams." Rogue smiled to herself and headed for the bathroom thinking to herself...

The bell rang signalling the beginning of lunch and Kitty mentally did a little happy dance. After a pop quiz in geometry, being called on in history and now knowing the correct answer, spraining her wrist in gym while trying to spike the volleyball, she was looking forward to escaping reality for the next 45 minutes. The day was kind of falling into the same pattern that last night had taken.

*It's really nice out today, maybe I can have lunch outside.* Kitty made her way to the cafeteria and bought her lunch and headed out the side cafeteria doors, digging her phone out of her pocket and started typing away.

Rogue scanned the hall for the brunette and caught a She glimpse of her ponytail swaying as she made her way through the doors. Just as she was about to call out to Kitty, she felt a small vibration on her thigh. Rogue pulled out her phone and smiled to herself. *She must still be feeling a bit down...* She sat back down and scowled somewhat listening to Evan and Kurt talk about some video game and watching Jean and Scott make lovey-dovey eyes at each other. She rolled her eyes and let out a loud groan...

"Kitty yuh better get over this soon!" she yelled a little to loudly. The entire cafeteria went quiet, her friends turned to stare at her and she grinned sheepishly stabbing her lunch with her fork.

This little outburst did not go unnoticed by some however, Pietro scanned the young mutants table and did not find the person he was searching for. He furrowed his brows and thought to himself, wondering where she could have gone. He then shook his head slightly as if to clear away some distracting thoughts and went back to chatting, throwing himself back into the conversation with a little too much enthusiasm. Somehow he couldn't shake that nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach... *Why am I even bothered where she is? She's got absolutely nothing to do with me!* He sighed and buried his face in his palms, contemplating. He bolted up, surprising whoever it was that was sitting at his table, he didn't really know her name nor did he really care, and headed toward the side doors.

Kitty lay sprawled on the grass under the shade of a huge tree. She looked up at the leaves and felt the slight breeze that made them dance, throwing flecks of sunlight across her face. She sighed contentedly and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and started humming to herself. She could feel herself drifting in and out of consciousness but became a bit irritated when she felt a presence looming over her. Kitty's eyes shot open blinking a few times to focus on the face that was peering over her. She swallowed hard and smiled slightly as she whispered a small "hi."

Well you know what to do... I should get the next chap up soon, as it's in my head I want to get it out before I forget again.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N - Thank you for the review. Hope you enjoy...

**I Do Not Own X-Men Evolution**

****Represents Thoughts**

Chapter Six

Kitty bolted upright and peered straight into the eyes of her observer. She furrowed her brows somewhat wondering what he was doing out here. *Is he following me or something?* No sooner had she thought the words, she found herself say them out loud

"What are you doing here?" Kitty asked a little demandingly.

She immediately regretted her tone when she saw the confused look on his face. Doug's excited smile had gravitated and his face now somewhat distorted. Kitty sighed and lowered her head a bit, repeating the same question.

"Doug, are you following me?" She stated a bit dryly.

She heard Doug swallow hard and then felt his breath on her face.

"I'm not following you Kitty; I was just a bit curious as to where you went off to!" Doug squealed a little forcefully.

Kitty was a bit taken aback by the fact that she could feel his breath on her face and snapped her head up. Doug was no more than a few inches away from her face and the close proximity between them was a bit unnerving to her. She nonchalantly tried to push herself backwards to the tree, using her hands, a fact that did not go un-noticed by Doug.

Doug smirked and crept a bit closer. "Do I make you nervous Kitty?"

Kitty clenched her jaw and exhaled. Doug was beginning to irritate her, he was the sole reason for this entire mix up and here he was talking to her as if nothing had happened. She licked her suddenly dry lips and squeaked out...

"Why would you make me nervous?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"Well you seem rather uneasy. I just thought that maybe you gave some thought to what I said yesterday and changed your mind." Doug slowly brought his hand up to her face and lightly touched her cheek with his fingertips.

Kitty began to breathe a bit uneasy and drew back a bit more. Doug hand immediately fell to the ground but he didn't take his eyes off her face. Kitty cried internally *what am I going to do? Someone help me!*

She searched around for the answer. "Doug I have a boyfriend remember?" she cringed at the word boyfriend and when she thought of Pietro.

Doug scoffed. "What, do you mean Pietro? Come on Kitty I'm not an idiot! I've never seen you with the guy, how could he possibly be your boyfriend? I think this is just some way of stalling or something. I mean why would a nice girl like you go for a guy like Pietro?"

"Did someone mention my name?" Kitty looked up eagerly as she heard his voice and smiled at him somewhat. She didn't know why but she felt a strange sense of relief as soon as she saw him.

Pietro plopped himself right down on the grass next to her and handed her a pudding cup. She gazed at the pudding and then at him and he gave her a wink. He skilfully slipped his hand in hers and intertwined their fingers, bringing the back of her hand up to his lips. Kitty felt a jolt of electricity flow all through her body, igniting and awakening every sense in her.

"Did you miss me?" Pietro asked sweetly.

Kitty was totally dumbfounded, eyes wide as though she was deer standing in front of headlights. All she could do was nod slowly as she stared intently at Pietro. *What on earth is he doing?*

Doug cleared his throat loudly and only then was Kitty reminded of his presence. *Goish, I better like snap out of this stupor... Doug has to believe that Pietro and I are a couple if he's ever going to leave me alone!*

Pietro chuckled loudly and chimed in... "after three months of going out Kitty and I still take your breath away!" He cocked a brow. "You know Doug," Pietro added, "I don't think I kind of like the fact that your stalking my girl!" He stated a little too defensively.

Kitty was surprised by this; she was even more surprised when she saw Doug's reaction. He turned completely crimson as though he was about to explode.

"I'm not stalking her and I fail to acknowledge or rather believe that you two are going out. I mean who would let their girlfriend go on a blind date with some other guy?"

Kitty's heart sank. He was totally right. Who in their right mind would? *Oh why did I think that this stupid idea would work? I'm such an idiot!* She turned to Pietro instantly and searched his face anxiously.

Pietro felt Kitty's body stiffen at his side and he her squeezed her hand gently. "I mean I sort of knew you had a thing for her, that's why I was there. I overheard you asking her to be your girlfriend, I wasn't too thrilled about that. Kitty's mine," Pietro's eyes hardened and his voice grew dark, "I won't let her go. Don't ever forget that."

Kitty not only saw the threat in that statement but felt it as well. She turned to face Doug to see what sort of reaction he would have to that. The blood drained from Doug's face and it was white as though he had seen a ghost. He stood up out his crouch, his back ramrod straight and stalked away furiously. Kitty could only stare at him while he walked away.

The bell rang signalling the end of the lunch period. Kitty turned to face Pietro once again and saw him chuckling to himself. *What on earth have I gotten myself into too!*

A/N – Well until next chappie...


End file.
